


Just a test

by Goober826



Category: Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Electrocution, Gen, Henry’s has to help him as always, Hurt/Comfort, Self Harm, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicide Attempt, context to art, michael is dumb as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/pseuds/Goober826
Summary: Michael has been doing tests on himself- can he still die? He’s tried multiple things thus far, such as electrocution and poisoning, both unsuccessful. He’s in the middle of testing bleeding out when Henry finds him.





	Just a test

**Author's Note:**

> Context to the thing I drew HERE: https://michael-and-bots.tumblr.com/post/178814131618/it-was-just-a-test-henry

Michael felt cold. 

 

He felt numb. 

 

He felt nothing. 

  
  


Sure, this hurt a lot, but...he was tired of his pain never matching what pain was actually like back when he was alive. He was tired of pain now feeling so... _ foreign.  _ Even now, the deep gashes in his arms were almost to his bone, and it felt fake. Artificial pain. 

 

“Michael?” 

 

Michael glanced over to the front of the room- what room was he in again? Oh, right. He hid himself in the basement. If his father ran tests here, so could he. 

 

Henry stood at the top of the staircase that lead down to the basement. His eyes seemed to take a second to adjust in the dark. He gasped a bit. 

 

“Are you holding a knife…?” He breathed out. He started to walk down the stairs, until he let out a loud gasp. “MICHAEL-“ 

 

Michael took a step back as Henry ran towards him, and then quickly grabbed him by the arms. Michael hissed in pain. 

 

“WH...WH-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KID?” 

 

“It was just a test, Henry.” 

 

“A  _ TEST!?  _ WHAT DO Y- GIVE ME THAT KNIFE.” 

 

“Henry-“ 

 

“GIVE IT TO ME.  _ NOW.”  _

 

Michael let go of the knife, letting it clatter to the ground right between the two of them. Henry bent down and picked it up, now holding it. His eyes scanned over the metal object- which was splattered with and dripping in blood. He let out a loud sigh, and then looked back up at Michael. 

 

“What. The.  _ Hell.”  _

 

“Why are you worrying so much.” 

 

“Why am I-!? MICHAEL YOU JUST SLICED YOUR ARMS TO THE FUCKING BONE- A-AND YOU HAVE A STRAIGHT FACE ABOUT IT AND!?” Henry narrowed his eyes at Michael, now seeming to scan him closely. He set the knife on a nearby table and grabbed Michaels face. He looked in his eyes, examining him to the point of even forcing his eyelids wide or forcing open his mouth. 

 

“Is there an animatronic in you again!?” 

 

“No- Henry stop it-“ 

 

“ _ Are you being controlled again!?”  _

 

“I promise you Henry- I-  _ stop bloody touching me.”  _

 

Michael smacked at Henry’s hands. Henry stepped back a bit. He sighed and wiped at his forehead. 

 

“Okay...okay I can’t really trust that but...the real Michael has trouble with touch nowadays so that’s at least  _ some  _ form of evidence…” 

 

“Dammit, Henry. Look! It’s Michael, alright? Try electrocuting me!” 

 

“I'M NOT GOING TO-“ 

 

“I’ll be fine. Watch.” Michael went over to where a nearby taser was- a whole bunch of other weapons near it. He grabbed it and set the tip of it right to his chest. 

 

“Watch. An animatronics hardware would fry at this, right?” 

 

“MICHAEL DON'T YOU D-“ 

 

Michael activated the taser,  _ instantly  _ feeling a breath-taking pulse of electricity surge through him. It was fucking  _ painful,  _ and he swayed on his feet after dropping the damn thing, but he managed to restabilize himself. Now he was trembling and felt more, well, anxious and awake, but he didn’t even faint this time! 

 

“S...See? I-I don’t have a robot in me.”

 

“Uh...m-Michael-“ 

 

“What?” 

 

“Y...your arms…” 

 

Michael looked at his arms, and noticed he was, indeed, now in a predicament.  

 

His arms were spurting out blood at an alarming rate- most likely because he just technically jump-started his heart. Well, this sure did suck, huh? He thought he drained all his blood out of his body…

 

“Huh.” Michael breathed out. “Y-Yeah, they sure are bleeding.” 

 

“G-god, I’ll go get a first-aid kit…” Henry rasped out. 

 

The round, bearded man turned and started to head upstairs. Michael followed him, nervousness resting in his chest. 

 

“B-but im  _ dead,  _ Henry. I don’t need first aid-“ 

 

“You have the ability to heal from what we’ve seen, and I’m not letting those wounds get any worse. We’re wrapping them up and you aren’t allowed to mess with them again. Understood?” 

 

Henry got all the way up the steps and began to walk into the kitchen, where he’d find the first aid kit in the cabinet. Michael looked down, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. 

 

“F-fine.” He muttered, following Henry into the kitchen. 

 

The flanneled man grabbed the first aid kit and opened it, taking out a roll of bandages. Michael walked into the kitchen, to which Henry turned around and held out his hand. 

 

“Give me your left arm first.” 

 

Michael rolled his eyes and set his left arm into Henry’s hand. Henry started to wrap the whole thing up with bandages. Nice and tight, but nothing too tight… 

 

“God, Michael, why’d you do this…?” He breathed out, finishing the left arm. Michel handed him his right. 

 

“I...I-I was trying to test to see if I could die from bleeding out.” Michael muttered quietly. “I-I had tried other things before, and-“ 

 

“You’ve been attempting suicide.” Henry’s voice was surprisingly flat, however he looked up at Michael and his expression held cold rage. 

 

“I have not been attempting suicide-“ 

 

“Yes you have!” Henry barked. “Michael, we don’t  _ know  _ what can kill you! These aren’t  _ tests!  _ If they can kill you, they’ll kill you!” 

 

Michael stared down at Henry, his eyes soft. 

 

“...I...I’m sorry.” He whimpered. He looked down at the ground. “I-I didn’t...I didn’t mean to- I-I wasn’t thinking-“ 

 

“Most people aren’t thinking when they attempt suicide, Michael.” Henry sighed, finishing Michaels right arm. “Trust me, I know.” 

 

Michael stared up at Henry. He’d hug him, but...the idea of touch hurt too much. 

 

“...I’m sorry.” Michael repeated. He was staring down at the ground. Henry sighed and rested a hand on the boys shoulder. 

 

“Stop apologizing, kiddo.” He breathed. His gaze had softened. “You Just...need to think about how an action can affect things, okay?”

 

“...okay.” 

 

“Good. Uh, I recorded the new episode of The Immortal and the Restless from last night, if you wanted to go watch it…” Henry smiled a bit, taking his hand off of Michaels shoulder. Michael perked up a bit. 

 

“Oh! I forgot yesterday was a new episode! Y-yeah, I wanna see it!” 


End file.
